Last Request
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: A kinda songfic... based on Last Request by Paulo Nutini... I apologise for the Angst... and for what I do to Ianto... No deaths I promise. Now with sequel Winner Takes It All... I always was a sucker for a happy ending... PLEASE REVIEW X
1. Last Request

AN: Sorry but I have drifted in angst… I was listening to Paulo Nutini's "Last Request" yesterday… and I had it going around in my head most of the night and ended up thinking about Jack and Ianto… and this is what I came up with. I've put the lyrics at the end… just for those of you that don't know the song. Buy it on iTunes… play it whilst you read… and don't blame me if you end up crying as much as our Mr Jones. Please review… and I promise to write more happy fiction x

Disclaimer: I don't own the song (though it is beautiful and I wish I did) and I don't own Torchwood, Jack or Ianto (thought if I had the option… I'd take Ianto suited and booted with or without the coffee… never liked coffee much… but always been a lover of Ianto… and I apologise for what I'm about to do to him.)

"What?" Ianto gasped looking at Jack confused, hoping he'd somehow misheard what Jack had just said.

The hub was empty save from Jack and Ianto. Ianto had finished tidying up after Gwen had left and then made his usual nightly trip to Jack's office with two steaming mugs of fresh coffee. He'd placed them on Jack's desk as normal, and then things had started to go a little strange.

"I'm sorry Ianto… but I can't go on like this. It's not fair on either of us." Jack said softly.

"You're breaking up with me… why… I don't understand… what did I do wrong?" Ianto said, his voice raising slightly as the inevitably tears formed in his eyes.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. It was me… it was all me. I should never have let things get this… get this far. We always knew that we'd have to end it like this… before we both got hurt. I'm immortal Ianto… and you're not. We could never go anywhere… any further than this." Jack said trying to calm the Welshman down.

"But… I love you." Ianto stated confusing running across his face as tears slid down his cheeks.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well I'm sorry if that's a problem for you Jack… but nobody warned me that you were going to do this to me… I know you're immortal… and I know I'm going to die… I just… I never thought you'd be the one breaking my heart." Ianto said angrily at first, whimpering at the end.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered.

"Can I… can I stay here tonight… just one last time…" Ianto started.

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he answered. "I don't know if that's a good idea Ianto."  
"Please Jack… just… just let me hold you… one last night… I just… I'm not ready to let go yet." Ianto said softly.

Jack nodded at the young man infront of him, who'd never looked so young and lost as he did then.

"Okay Ianto. Just one night." He said opening the door to his private quarters.

Ianto went inside, stripping his clothes as he crossed the room, climbing into the far side of the bed as he watched Jack undress for the last time, before climbing in beside him. Ianto rolled onto his side and pulled Jack towards him, so his back was pressed firmly against his chest, and wrapped both his arms around Jack's torso, resting his chin on Jack's shoulders, crying softly as he spoke.

"I'm gonna miss you Jack." He sobbed.

"I'll miss you too Ianto." Jack said sombrely as he placed his hand on top of Ianto's and squeezed it gently.

"So why end this… this… this feels so right Jack… this… holding you… feeling you… I don't understand why this has to end… how can you turn away from this?" Ianto wept into Jack's back.

"I'm sorry Ianto… that's just the way it has to be… I'm so sorry." Jack said softly.

"Just… just let me hold you. Just for a while… then I'll go." Ianto said cradling Jack as close as he could and holding him silently for the last time.

Slow down, lie down,

Remember it's just you and me.

Don't sell out, bow out,

Remember how this used to be.

I just want you closer,

Is that all right?

Baby let's get closer tonight

Grant my last request,

And just let me hold you.

Don't shrug your shoulders,

Lay down beside me.

Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,

But one last time let's go there,

Lay down beside me

Oh, I've found, that I'm bound

To wander down that one way road.

And I realise all about your lies

But I'm no wiser than the fool I was before.

I just want you closer,

Is that all right?

Baby let's get closer tonight

Grant my last request,

And just let me hold you.

Don't shrug your shoulders,

Lay down beside me.

Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,

But one last time let's go there,

Lay down beside me

Oh, baby, baby, baby,

Tell me how can, how can this be wrong?

Grant my last request,

And just let me hold you.

Don't shrug your shoulders,

Lay down beside me.

Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,

But one last time let's go there,

Lay down beside me

Grant my last request,

And just let me hold you.

Don't shrug your shoulders,

Lay down beside me.

Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,

But one last time let's go there,

Lay down beside me

Yeah, lay down beside me.

One last time let's go there,

Lay down beside me

"Last Request" Paulo Nutini ©


	2. The Winner Takes It All

AN: I know… Last Request was meant to be a oneshot songfic… but I felt guilty all day about what I did to Ianto… so I thought a second songfic was called for… and I'm getting myself a therapist that will explain that Torchwood isn't real…

**Summary: Six months after Jack and Ianto split the team get together for a friendly drink in a local pub and Ianto brings his new boyfriend. Someone forgot to mention the karaoke machine when they walked in…**

The bar was full when the Torchwood team wandered in.

"I'll get the drinks – you grab a table." Jack said heading over to the bar whilst Gwen and Rhys commandeered one of the last tables and grabbed spare stools and chairs from around the place for them all.

It was six months since Jack and Ianto split, and whilst Jack had initiated the split, Ianto had been the first to move on. Tonight was going to be the first meeting for the team of Ianto's new boyfriend, Craig. Torchwood pub trips were a regular excursion; bit of team bonding over a few beers and Rhys was a regular accompaniment, but this was the first time Ianto had brought Craig, after a few weeks nagging by an ever-eager Gwen.

Jack was about to leave the bar with three beers when Ianto and Craig walked in and headed over to the table, hugs and handshakes all round. Jack sighed at the obvious closeness and affection between Ianto and his replacement.

"Can I get two more mate?" He said looking back at the barman, who nodded and went to pull two more pints.

"Want a hand?" Jack felt a tapping on his shoulder and turned to find Ianto standing beside him.

"Hey." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack." Ianto said as way of a greeting.

"He nothing like me." Jack said, nodding in Craig's direction.

"That's the idea." Ianto said, smiling as he picked up the first three beers taking them back to the table. Jack followed a few minutes later with the remaining two pints handing one to Ianto before taking raising his own in toast.

"Cheers." He said with a smile.

"Cheers." The others toasted too before they all took a mouthful from their drinks, replacing their glasses on the table.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack extended his hand to Craig with as friendly a smile as he could force.

"Craig Lewis… no title I'm afraid." Craig said taking Jack's hand and shaking it warmly.

Ianto smiled. "I think you need a strong title to keep these guys in check." Jack said with a grin.

"Oh we're not that bad." Gwen said smiling.

"You have you're moments." Jack said affectionately.

"So what do you do Craig?" He asked, turning his attention back to the new boy at the table.

"I work at the bank in town… nothing as exciting as you lot I'm afraid." Craig said.

Jack's eyes darted to Ianto confused as the table went eerily quiet. Surely Ianto hadn't told Craig about Torchwood already?

"Don't look so scared guys – Ianto has spilled any details yet. Welsh Secret Service. Nothing more." Craig said with a smile as he saw the concern amongst the others.

Ianto smiled again as he took a drink from his pint. "It's like you don't trust me Jack." He said looking up.

"It'd just be a shame to have to kill him – he's cute." Jack said getting up from the table and heading to the men's room as Craig's mobile rang.

"Sorry - back in a minute." He said, kissing Ianto on the cheek as he walked out the pub.

"Well this isn't uncomfortable." Rhys said with a grin, causing Gwen to smack his arm.

"Does Craig know about you and Jack?" Gwen asked.

Ianto shook his head as he finished his pint. "No." He said softly.

"Seems nice." Gwen said reassuringly.

Ianto nodded. "He is. Nice… and uncomplicated." He said with a smile.

"Does Jack sing?" Rhys asked.

"What?" Gwen asked confused.

"Does Jack sing?" Rhys repeated as Craig reappeared.

"Cool – karaoke." He said with a grin sitting back down beside Ianto.

Ianto turned to look in the direction Craig and Rhys were looking and his eyes widened as he saw one of the bar staff introducing the first karaoke act of the evening – Jack.

He'd left his coat at the table so was standing on stage wearing just his shirt. Ianto couldn't help but notice how lost and a little sad he looked as the music started and he brought the microphone to his lips. Ianto swallowed hard as Jack sang.

"I don't wanna talk

About the things we've gone through

Though it's hurting me

Now its history

I've played all my cards

And that's what you've done too

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's my destiny

I was in your arms

Thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense

Building me a fence

Building me a home

Thinking I'd be strong there

But I was a fool

Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here

Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all

The loser has to fall

Its simple and its plain

Why should I complain?

But tell me does he kiss

Like I used to kiss you?

Does it feel the same

When he calls your name?"

Jack eyes fixed on Ianto as he changed the lyrics to suit, obviously trying to make a point that he was unable to speak, never one who was good at telling people how he really felt. Ianto looked on captivated, as much as he'd try to deny it later.

"Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you

But what can I say

Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide

The likes of me abide

Spectators of the show

Always staying low

The game is on again

A lover or a friend

A big thing or a small

The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk

If it makes you feel sad

And I understand

You've come to shake my hand

I apologise

If it makes you feel bad

Seeing me so tense

No self-confidence

But you see

The winner takes it all."

The crowd cheered as the song ended and Jack climbed down from the stage. He smiled in thanks to the audience before rejoining his table nonchalantly, as if that was normal behaviour.

"My round I think." Rhys said heading to the bar.

"I'll give you a hand." Craig said, seemingly oblivious to the tension that Jack had created.

"I didn't know you could sing." Gwen said, trying to detract from what it was he had sung.

"I'm a man of many talents." Jack said in his usual cocky swagger.

Ianto sat in silence as Rhys and Craig returned with more drinks.

"My mate… Ian has just called… wants to know if we fancy meeting him for a drink… now." Ianto said to Craig.

Craig shrugged. "I don't mind."

"I've just got a round in." Rhys said.

Ianto stood up and pulled his coat on. "Sorry mate. I suddenly feel a bit dodgy. Must be the curry we had before we came out." He said looking at Craig.

"Well it was lovely to meet you." Gwen said coming round to Craig and hugging him. Rhys followed suit with a handshake as Jack stood up and offered a wave across the table.

"Hope you feel better." Gwen said hugging Ianto, who moved round to shake Rhys' hand. Jack walked over to hug Ianto.

"Take care." He whispered in Ianto's ear.

"I'll see you guys at work." Ianto said before heading out the door with Craig.

The next morning Ianto was last to arrive at the hub.

"Morning sweetheart – how are you feeling?" Gwen asked as he walked in.

"Better thanks." He said with a weak smile.

"Craig is lovely – very cute." She said fondly.  
Ianto nodded. "Jack in?" He asked looking up at the office.

Gwen nodded, her smile fading. "Go easy on him." She said as Ianto climbed the staircase.

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jack called.

Ianto walked inside. "Morning Ianto – how's the stomach?" Jack asked from his seat.

"You bastard." Ianto snarled.

Jack's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" He said.

"You broke up with me Jack… remember? You ended it. Your decision." Ianto said.

Jack sighed.

"What… and you've never done something you regretted?" He asked.

"You've had weeks Jack… months to regret it and tell me. Why now? Why do you wait until I'm with someone else and then do that?" Ianto asked, his voice stern.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realise how much it was going to affect me seeing you with someone else." Jack said.

"Yeah well you don't need to worry on that score anymore." Ianto said sadly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Craig and I broke up." Ianto explained.

"I'm sorry Ianto." Jack said.

"Yeah I bet you are." Ianto muttered.

"I only want what's best for you Ianto… I want you to be happy." Jack said.

"Well I was." Ianto said.

"What happened?" Jack asked pointing to the chair on the other side of his desk.

"I told him… I told him about us… he sensed something was off after the quick exit. Then he put two and two together… I don't think the song was quite subtle enough… and he made some excuse about not wanting a serious relationship… that kinda thing. And he left." Ianto said slumping into the seat infront of Jack.

"I am sorry Ianto." Jack repeated.

Ianto shrugged. "Me too. I guess the first was always going to be the hardest. Like you said, he wasn't like you." He said getting up and heading for the door.

"I still love you Ianto." Jack said.

Ianto stopped in his tracks, his back to Jack, his hand on the door handle.

"I know I never told you… I never planned on falling in love… infact I planned pretty hard on not falling in love… but I guess things never panned out that way. I did love you Ianto… even though I never said it… I still do." Jack said

Ianto pressed the handle and walked out without a word or a backward glance.

Jack sighed.

Jack didn't leave his office for the rest of the day.

"Paperwork." He gave as an excuse to Gwen when she checked on him later, bringing him a coffee, Ianto having made two and left them on Gwen's desk before scurrying off to the archives. The rift was thankfully quiet so there was no need for any interaction, but there was only so long that Jack could fake an interest in paperwork. It never had been one of his strong points.

Gwen sighed as the clock ticked round to 6pm. Ianto hadn't been back out the archive for 3 hours since his last coffee run, and Jack was just sat in his office looking bored and sombre.

"Can I go Jack… I'm bored rigid out here. I'll take a rift monitor with me?" She asked as she stuck her head around Jack's door. He nodded.

"See you tomorrow." He said solemnly.

"Go talk to him. He's been down in the archives alone all day." Gwen said with a concerned smile.

Jack nodded. "Have a good evening." He said as she left.

Rising to his feet he tapped into the hub CCTV and spotted Ianto sat at his desk in archives looking about as bored as the rest of them, infact it looked suspiciously like he was playing solitaire on the computer.

Walking out his office Jack wandered down the stairs as Gwen left with a final call of "Bye" and he set off in the direction of the archives.

He walked steadily down the stairs and pushed the door open. Ianto was indeed sat at his desk, his back to Jack, and the card game on his screen. He seemed to be winning.

"Gwen's left." Jack called.

Ianto jumped, closing the game and turning in his seat.

Jack smiled. "We're quiet up there as well – don't worry." He said.

"Does that mean I can go too?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. "Have a drink with me?" He asked.

"Jack…" Ianto started.

"One drink. Scouts honour." Jack said softly.

"You would never have made it into the scouts." Ianto said gently as he rose to his feet.

Jack smiled; the banter was back.

"Shame – I always looked good in uniform." He said.

Ianto smiled. "One drink." He said.

The two men walked back up to Jack's office, Ianto settling in the chair he'd vacated earlier that day, Jack pouring two measures of whisky into crystal glasses and passing Ianto one as he walked past to his own chair. "Cheers." He said softly, raising his glass and winking before taking a sip. Ianto took a mouthful before resting the glass on his right knee.

"How are you Ianto?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine sir. You know me." Ianto said softly.

"Yeah I do … better than you give me credit for." Jack said with a gentle smile.

"I know you do." Ianto whispered.

"I'm sorry about last night… I didn't mean to cause any harm… I just… well you know I'm no good at talking about how I feel… I just… I was jealous of Craig." Jack said.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way… just Gwen kept asking me to bring him… and he wanted to meet you all… he hears enough vague stories about you. He knows what you mean to me." Ianto said locking eyes with Jack for a moment before taking another drink and looking away.

"And what do I mean to you Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Jack…" Ianto started.

"Why did you let Craig leave? You obviously liked him." Jack asked, seemingly changing the subject.

"You can't make someone want to be with you." Ianto said, maybe a little harsher than he'd intended.

"But you could have fought… fought for someone you loved." Jack said, his tone much calmer and softer than Ianto's.

"I didn't love him." Ianto whispered, barely audible as he downed the rest of his drink.

"You fought for me." Jack said.

"Yeah… and look where that got me." Ianto said getting to his feet and putting his empty glass on Jack's desk.

"I want you back Ianto." Jack said.

"Why? Nothings changed. You're still immortal." Ianto said, his tone still rough.

"Because I love you. I have always loved you Jones, Ianto Jones. From the first moment. Since our first weevil hunt. For the rest of my immortal life." Jack said looking up at Ianto, his eyes pleading.

"Do you love me?" Jack asked when Ianto didn't reply.

Ianto stayed silent.

"Do you love me?" Jack asked again getting to his feet and walking around his desk.

Ianto still didn't speak.

"Do you love me?" Jack asked, his voice a whisper as he moved a final time, standing as close to Ianto as he could without touching him.

Ianto closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You know I do." He whispered.

Jack smiled as he tilted Ianto's head back up and he opened his eyes.

"I love you too Ianto." He said softly, leaning forward and capturing the young man's lips in his own, holding his face firmly in his right hand, his left moving to the back of Ianto's head.

When the kiss ended Ianto rested his forehead on Jack's, his eyes still closed.

"Jack?" He said softly.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"Don't break my heart again." Ianto said opening his eyes and looking into Jack's.

"I promise." Jack said, pulling Ianto to him and holding him close. "I promise."


End file.
